


in contrast

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Massu turns into a girl and has some comparing to do.





	in contrast

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Tegoshi, we have a problem.”

“I’ll say,” Tegoshi replies, half amused and half confused at the cute, muscular girl with the chubby face and bright red hair standing before him. She’s wearing Massu’s favorite plaid shorts and at least three brightly-colored shirts, her arms folded in front of her chest as she glares at Tegoshi like this is _his_ fault.

“Whoa,” Shige says, almost tripping over himself as he walks into the room and catches sight of Massu. “I… wow. I never thought you’d be better at cross-dressing than Tegoshi.”

“He’s not,” Tegoshi says carefully, peering at Massu’s face. “I mean ‘she’… right, Massu?”

The girl hugs herself tighter, staring at the floor and Tegoshi notices the style of her red hair is different, more of a feminine bob than Massu’s bowl cut. There’s also a bit of a wave to it, like his perm is more noticeable as a girl, and Tegoshi’s fascinated with how similar Massu’s female counterpart is to his usual self, despite the obvious changes.

“I don’t know what happened,” this Massu says, and her voice is much higher than Tegoshi’s used to, though still low for a girl. “I woke up this morning like this. I didn’t know what else to do, so I just came to work.”

Shige’s frozen where he stands, his face pale like he just saw a ghost, and Tegoshi can see the relief wash over him the second Koyama walks in the door. Shige lunges for him, grabbing him by the arm and pointing wordlessly at Massu while pushing Koyama in front of him.

“Hello, miss,” Koyama says politely, side-eyeing Tegoshi as he tries to assess the situation. “Are you here with Tegoshi?”

“It’s me, Kei,” Massu insists, making a face like he’s offended at the idea of being with Tegoshi, and Tegoshi frowns at the implication. “I’m Masuda.”

Koyama blinks, his eyebrows rising into his hairline. “ _Oh_.”

“I can’t believe you think I would bring a girl to work,” Tegoshi tells him. “Give me more credit than that, please.”

“Well,” Koyama says, staring at Massu in a way that has Tegoshi wanting to get between them. “I don’t think we’re going to be able to get anything done today, so let’s just take the day off and see what happens tomorrow.”

“What?” Massu exclaims, and Tegoshi watches his eyes widen guiltily. “I can still work. We’re already here.”

Koyama’s shaking his head as he detaches himself from Shige and steps closer to Massu, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “It’s okay, maybe it’s just a 24-hour thing. I’ll hang out with you today to keep you company-”

“The hell you will,” Tegoshi grumbles, then clears his throat. “Come on, Massu, I’ll walk you out.”

He ignores Koyama’s knowing look as he grabs Massu by the arm, which feels much smaller than usual as he pulls him out of Koyama’s clutches and right out the door. Tegoshi doesn’t let go until they’re outside, and only because the last thing he needs is a scandal where he’s being rough with a girl who looks just like Massu.

He doesn’t expect Massu to follow him all the way to his car, but a softer version of that bright smile is beaming at him when they get to the parking lot. “Thanks,” he says sheepishly. “I never realized how creepy Koyama is until he tried to creep on _me_.”

Tegoshi automatically goes to the passenger side of his car, opens the door, and laughs at the unimpressed look he gets. “It’s habit, okay? It’s not every day I give a ride to a cute girl.”

“Are you going to creep on me, too?” Massu asks as he takes his seat, and Tegoshi leans in to whisper in his ear.

“Not on the first date,” he jokes, then makes a kissy face before returning to his side of the car.

They drive in comfortable silence, at least void of talking as Massu sings along with the radio and Tegoshi learns that his voice is exactly the same as a girl, just a higher pitch. “Shige was pretty freaked out, huh?” Massu finally says, laughing to himself as he remembers. “He would be perfect for me to hang out with like this, since he doesn’t like girls at all, but he seems to be scared of me.”

“What’s wrong with me?” Tegoshi asks with a pout. “Why do I have to be your last resort?”

“Oh, Tego,” Massu says with a sigh, flashing that smile that just washes away all of Tegoshi’s insecurities. “You act like more of a girl than me, and I _am_ one right now.”

“Ironic,” Tegoshi scoffs, and he doesn’t speak again until they get to Massu’s building. “Here we are. If you need anything, you know how to get a hold of me.”

“You could… come up for a bit,” Massu says slowly, and Tegoshi whips his head to the side to see if he’s kidding. “There’s something I could use your help with.”

“Massu,” Tegoshi gasps, and Massu bites his bottom lip as he reaches over to cover Tegoshi’s hand on the gear shift with his own. “Really?”

Massu just smiles and shifts them out of park, and Tegoshi drives to the guest parking area in a daze. He lets go of Tegoshi’s hand long enough to exit the car (waiting for Tegoshi to open the door for him and giving him a smug look when he does), but then he laces their fingers together and leads him through the building to his front door. He’s not covering his chest anymore and now Tegoshi can see why he had been, the many layers of shirts not enough to restrain his new breasts that bounce with each step.

Then Massu’s finger is on his chin, forcing his head up, and Tegoshi squeezes his eyes shut. “Sorry, sorry, I won’t do it again.”

The door shuts behind him and he follows it by no control of his own, his back pushed up against the wood as he feels those breasts pressing against his chest with Massu’s usual scent all around him. “It’s okay, I don’t mind if _you_ look.”

Tegoshi’s eyes fly open, finding Massu inches from his face, his features much more feminine but his eyes the same. “What do you want from me?” he asks, his voice barely a breath.

“What’s the first thing you would do if you randomly became a girl?” Massu replies, then smirks. “It’s cute how chivalrous you’re trying to be. I know I’m your type, Tegoshi. You love sporty girls.”

“Massu…” Tegoshi trails off, his hands lifting to rest on Massu’s curvier hips. “I wouldn’t… if I became a girl, I’d probably just go shopping and experiment with makeup. Not… that.”

“You _do_ like girls, right?” Massu asks suddenly, and Tegoshi rushes to nod. “And I’m a girl right now, so it’s okay.”

Tegoshi’s heart pounds in his chest so hard he bets Massu can feel it. “Why didn’t you go with Kei-chan, then? He would have been happy to ‘help you out’.”

“Because you protected me from him,” Massu whispers, and Tegoshi’s eyes flutter shut as Massu leans in to speak against his lips. “Girls must like that kind of thing, because it made me really hot.”

“Oh, my _god_ -” Tegoshi starts to exclaim, but then Massu’s _kissing_ him and his own fists are clenching in the hem of Massu’s shirts as their lips move together. It’s fast and heated and Tegoshi’s the one who makes the next move, pulling Massu close enough to grind against and taking advantage of Massu’s sharp gasp to slip his tongue inside.

The temperature rises about ten degrees in ten seconds, his moans swallowed by Massu who wraps a leg around Tegoshi’s thigh to rub them together more directly, making Tegoshi even harder from the friction. “I’ve never been this turned on in my _life_ ,” Massu says into their kiss. “I’m ready for you to, like, throw me up against the wall or something.”

“Take me to your bedroom,” Tegoshi replies, his voice deeper than usual, and Massu doesn’t waste any time guiding him through his apartment. They tumble onto Massu’s bed, rolling around as they try to kiss between taking off each other’s clothes, and Tegoshi settles on top of him as he finally makes contact with Massu’s bare skin. He watches Massu shiver as he brings his hand up to one of his breasts, lighting drifting his fingers along the swell of flesh to the pebbled nipple.

“Tegoshi,” Massu breathes, arching at the touch and undulating beneath him. “Please.”

Tegoshi looks down at him, seeing his face flushed and gasping with those heavy eyelids and pouty lips that glisten from their kissing. He continues to watch the other’s reactions as he replaces his fingers with his mouth, flicking the nipple with his tongue as his hand drifts down Massu’s abdomen. Massu starts moaning softly when Tegoshi reaches between his legs, the sweet sounds rising in both speed and pitch as Tegoshi finds him wet and very wanting.

He thinks he should say something, but his voice isn’t working and it’s just as easy to lean up and fuse their mouths together, kissing him fiercely as his fingers slip inside him, one then two. Massu’s legs lift up and spread out on their own, his torso bouncing underneath Tegoshi from the force of his efforts, which he hadn’t realized were so strong until Massu cries out into his mouth and tightens around his fingers.

“D-don’t stop,” Massu sputters, his own hands clutching onto Tegoshi’s shoulder blades like he’s holding on for support, and Tegoshi feels a small smile against his lips as Massu pushes up in contrast. “This feels _so_ good.”

Tegoshi can’t help but smile back, feeling a little proud of himself for being able to make Massu fall apart like this, and he licks Massu’s tongue again as he brings his thumb up to rub Massu’s clit. “What about this?”

His answer comes in the form of Massu thrashing below him, his loud moan echoing in Tegoshi’s head as Tegoshi struggles to keep up with his sharp movements. It’s a complicated endeavor and he hears Massu start to whine, so he just presses an apologetic kiss to his lips before kissing his way down Massu’s chest.

“Oh, god, “ Massu gasps, his expression of disbelief while his legs spread even more in anticipation. “Tegoshi, oh my god.”

Tegoshi loops his arm around Massu’s thigh and smirks up at him, holding him down as he flicks out his tongue to lap at the swollen bump. Massu’s noises are beautiful, his body uncontrollably struggling to squirm but Tegoshi keeps him still, his fingers continuing to push in and out of him as he licks. He uses the hand that’s gently holding Massu down to pull back his labia and the hood of his clit, making the skin taut enough to feel every twitch against his tongue. Then Massu shudders and tightens again, smacking at Tegoshi’s head when he doesn’t pull away soon enough, and Tegoshi’s laughing as he climbs back up Massu’s body.

“Better than when you’re a boy?” he asks playfully, wiping his mouth on his arm.

“I wouldn’t know,” Massu replies breathlessly, his eyes staring pleadingly at Tegoshi. “I haven’t had that done to me before.”

“You poor thing,” Tegoshi teases, kissing the whine from Massu’s lips as he removes his fingers. “Do you want me now?”

Massu nods rapidly, nearly smacking Tegoshi in the face with his forehead, and Tegoshi reaches for the condom in his pants that he’d never expected he’d need with _Massu_. He watches Massu watch him as he puts it on, then positions himself between Massu’s legs, rubbing the backs of his thighs for comfort. It’s another one of those moments where he feels like he should say something, but all he can do is groan as he presses inside him, sinking into the hot wetness that envelopes his length at all angles.

“Tegoshi,” Massu moans, and Tegoshi returns to his mouth as he starts to move. His hips seem to rock on their own, pushing in and out as he lifts up one of Massu’s legs with one arm and wraps the other around his shoulder, holding him tight. He can feel Massu come again and uses more strength to thrust through it, his own noises spilling from his lips as he falls out of their kiss and presses his face into Massu’s neck.

It’s hard and fast and they both love it, if Massu’s shrill outcries are any indication, and Tegoshi’s mind is so clouded with sex and lust that he can’t help but wonder if Massu sounds like that when he’s fucking as a boy, too. Tegoshi may not be that opposed to finding out, but for now he sinks into Massu’s female body over and over, his fists clenching as he gets closer and closer to his own release.

“Tegoshi,” Massu says again, and Tegoshi thinks he could do anything to him as either gender as long as he says his name like that. “Come for me.”

Tegoshi responds with a low groan, his hips snapping faster as he stops holding back and races for his release. It hits him hard enough to make his body jerk, squeezing Massu with both arms as his reality is overtaken by orgasm for awhile. He’s still out of it when he notices Massu squirming beneath him, and he’s coherent enough to roll over onto his back, surprised when Massu follows.

“Why do I have to be a girl for us to do this?” Massu’s voice pieces through the clouds in Tegoshi’s head, and Tegoshi just smiles.

“You don’t,” he replies, pulling Massu into his arms. “You just happen to be one right now.”

Massu snuggles into his still heaving chest. “So you’d do me as a boy, too?”

“I thought you liked girls,” Tegoshi challenges. “Normally, I mean, not right now.”

“I’ve always liked girls,” Massu says, “but I also like you, regardless of gender. Probably because you’re basically a girl in a boy’s body.”

Tegoshi punches him in the arm, but there’s no strength behind it. “You have an interesting way of confessing.”

“Just like you have an interesting way of working your magic,” Massu says pointedly.

Tegoshi just smiles innocently. He has no control over these things, anyway – they just _happen_.

*

The minute Massu turns back into a boy, Tegoshi’s on his knees.

“Straight, my ass,” Massu mumbles, his words turning into a groan as Tegoshi sucks down his cock. “You’ve definitely done this before.”

“I never said I _only_ liked girls,” Tegoshi points out, speaking into the hard shaft as he drags his lips up to the soft tip. “Do you really want me to talk right now?”

“ _No_ ,” Massu answers, all eight fingers and two thumbs sinking into Tegoshi’s hair, urging him on. It feels like an involved head massage and Tegoshi likes it, humming happily as he tongues Massu’s slit before taking as much into his mouth as he can. Usually he can bottom out, but Massu is kind of huge. Tegoshi fully understands why no girl has attempted to swallow this before.

Massu doesn’t seem to mind, staring down at Tegoshi like he’s some kind of mirage as he bites his lip and watches his dick disappear between Tegoshi’s lips. Tegoshi feels him start to tremble and grabs onto the backs of his thighs, effectively holding him up and pulling him towards him to thrust into his mouth. Now Massu moans outright, taking the lead and Tegoshi just has to kneel there while Massu feeds him his cock. Some may find this degrading, but it saves Tegoshi a lot of work.

What’s degrading is the filthy things coming out of Massu’s mouth, words Tegoshi’s only heard in bad porno movies, but it’s _hot_ and Tegoshi sucks him harder, hollowing out his cheeks and flicking his tongue everywhere he can reach. His hands slide up the backs of Massu’s thighs to his ass, bare and tense from his efforts, and Tegoshi squeezes the tight flesh while tentatively spreading him open. He’s not sure if Massu will let him do this, but there’s only one way to find out and the window of opportunity is _now_.

He stretches his pinky fingers as far as he can, barely grazing the rim from both sides, and Massu jerks and comes down his throat with a strangled moan. Massu’s knees give out then, but Tegoshi doesn’t let him hit the floor, bringing them both to their feet before maneuvering them to Massu’s bedroom. Tegoshi lowers Massu to the bed and it’s Massu who kisses him first, making a thoughtful noise as he tastes himself and he doesn’t struggle at all when Tegoshi yanks off their shirts and pushes Massu’s pants all the way off.

“Massu,” Tegoshi whispers, a question and a statement all in one, and he hopes Massu understands at least half of it.

“I’ve been thinking,” Massu says, still catching his breath, “and I’ve decided you should start calling me Taka.”

Tegoshi grins into their kiss, grabbing his wallet from his pants before they join Massu’s at the foot of the bed. “Call me Yuuya, then.”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Massu replies facetiously. “I’ve gotten used to saying ‘Tegoshi’ with force.”

“Oh really,” Tegoshi says, his grin turning into a smirk as he reaches for his tiny packet of lube. “I bet I could make you say my first name like that.”

“Hey,” Massu halts him, and Tegoshi bites his lip as he looks at Massu’s worried face. “Just… go slow, okay?”

“Now who’s being a girl?” Tegoshi teases, leaning in to kiss Massu before he gets punched. Instead, Massu grabs onto him, tightening his grip when Tegoshi nudges his thighs apart and tears open the packet. “Relax, Taka,” he breathes against Massu’s lips. “I’ll make it feel good.”

Massu just kisses him harder, like he’s distracting himself from what’s happening between his legs, and Tegoshi carefully twists a finger inside him before his body can protest. He whispers soothingly into their kiss as he stretches him open enough for another finger, then curls them both until Massu jerks beneath him.

“There,” he says, growing even more aroused with each little whimper that dies on his tongue. “That feels good, right?”

“Yeah,” Massu forces out, and then he throws his head back and moans as Tegoshi touches that spot again. “God, Tegoshi.”

“ _Yuuya_ ,” Tegoshi corrects him.

“ _Yuuya_ ,” Massu repeats, his voice thick like he can’t wrap his tongue around the syllables, and Tegoshi feels even closer to him now. “Yuuya… more.”

“More?” Tegoshi asks, moving his fingers a little harder. “Like this?”

The next thing he knows, Massu’s hand is groping his cock, fingers wrapped around the shaft with his thumb on the head. “Like _this_.”

“Fuck,” Tegoshi hisses, pushing in a third finger while Massu starts stroking him. “ _Fuck_ , Taka.”

“Exactly,” Massu growls, and Tegoshi makes it until Massu’s pushing back on all three fingers and flicking his wrist before scrambling for the condom and more lube.

There’s a world of difference in entering him as a man as opposed to as a woman, although the feelings are the same. Tegoshi can’t reach Massu’s face to kiss him like this, but he can press his face to Massu’s (flat) chest and feel his heartbeat against his lips. Massu’s hands are in his hair, on his back, clutching onto his biceps as Tegoshi gradually eases himself inside, keeping his ears open for any sign of discomfort.

He waits a few seconds, until Massu’s breathing evens and his body starts rocking up against him, and then he starts moving in and out. He groans into Massu’s chest, which is starting to become slick with sweat, and Massu echoes the sounds deep enough for Tegoshi to feel. His noises are much more enticing as a man, Tegoshi decides, particularly the grunts that fall from his lips when he’s pushing back to meet Tegoshi’s thrusts. It makes Tegoshi lose it faster, snapping his hips uncontrollably as he takes both of Massu’s legs in his arms to lift them higher, and the new angle has Massu roaring his first name as Tegoshi hits that spot and finally gives in to the way Massu’s body squeezes his orgasm out of him.

This time Tegoshi rolls off right away, giving Massu a chance to stretch his legs, but he doesn’t get far before he’s snatched back and pulled into strong arms. He doesn’t struggle, just curls up to feel Massu’s heartbeat once again and succumbs to Massu’s deep, soulful kisses as he’s actually held instead of being the one doing the holding.

Tegoshi likes it better like this anyway.


End file.
